Order's History
The Order has had a long and diverse history amongst the stories on our wiki. Therefore, it only seems fitting that we should have one page to briefly cover each one. If you are a writer and want to document all of the Order's history in one place, feel free to add your own continuity. Canon Timeline Main Wiki Timeline (Pax Orderia, GAK16, TheGrayStickman, SpodermanAlwaysCan) The Prehistory of Order (prior to 1 BCSE) The land of Ordu, alternatively known as Orderis by some, was a region located in the South-East OF Inamorta, the furthest east point on the entire continent. It was first settled by a variety of Stickmen Precursor tribes (known as the Eämorthan) and first came to prominence when it was regarded as the last remaining stronghold of the Egleriaerus in the early 2nd Millennium BCSE, a sect of sophisticated precursor stickmen (often referred to as "elves" for colloquial purposes), where they co-existed in a conglomerate of loosely-connected city-states. They were primarily lead by the Egleriaerus, who established a number of fortifications across the broad hills surrounding the land to isolate them from the brutal conflicts raging across Inamorta due to a series of mass-migrations from numerous natural disasters. The sheltered nature of the land and the increasing settling of the peoples outside of the region, particularly with the arrival and integration of the Mortans, led to the foundation of the basis of Ordu Culture, incorporating the religious beliefs of the Egleriaerus as an integral part of society, itself a component of Inamorta that was rapidly disintegrating in this period. The Ordu Culture that arose was characterised by respect for the rule of law and a particular disdain for the war-like; elements that would fluctuate throughout the development of Order as a nation, but would always remain. Stick War II: Order Empire Era (covered in The Great Southern Saga) During a time of great development for the Order and the final establishment of the Homeland Cross, many innovations came between the gap of conflict. Many fine arts evolved, and cultural tensions between the former rebels and the old population wove it's way into plenty of the pieces today. Sciences and developmental research had picked up, and the primeval beginnings of a working flyer- centuries ahead of it's time- began to formulate in prints and other media. This was a time known as the golden era, though the biggest grace period would only be followed by the largest slaughter. A number of aliens had also came to live in or around the Order territory. Three tribes had settled just near the Homeland Cross, worried about their own safety with a combined army in the mere thousands. Griffon the Great abandoned No Man's Land after the first flock had left the territory for the Order themselves. WIP Icestormshadow's Timeline Pre-Stick War 1 Oredor Mining Clan was founded in the mountains, they were we're founded due to the massive amount of gold found in the area, which people from nearby areas began to trickle over, pretty soon it was depopulating entire villages of other nations, the Oredor Mining Clan was known for being extremely cutthroat, so their people were tough, and not really trusting of people, that is until 20 years later, when Frederick came along, a noble of the Swordwrath, he gave the clan organization, which pleased many, as now they didn't have to watch their backs every 5 seconds. He won an election for Mayor, and then started preparation for a empire much greater than a small mining town.... Afterwords, he won again, and again, and again. As he was getting elected many times over, he was training a local miliary, as the untrustworthy elements were weeded out. He then began negotiations for trade back at his Homeland of Swordwrath, which didn't go to plan, as a member of the Archidons had tipped the Swordwrath off that he had a small army, which he then was kicked out from the Swordwrath for "Breaking Off" and "Treason", although they had too little evidence to support it, it was still widely believed. He then returned to Oredor in despair, telling them of the bad news, he then saw an army marching from scout reports, he needed no indication why they were here, he planned with the community that most of them would go underground for 20 years, and hopefully people would forgot about this "issue" and leave them alone, the army and him stayed at the surface to convince the Swordwrathians that they had indeed beaten Oredor. They were utterly destroyed, while the civilians escaped..... The Swordwrathians then established a town called Ordara, a mockery of Oredor. Which they then mined the gold for a good 20 years, until the Oredorians came up, bring with them advanced tools that had never been seen before, such as the Drill. This allowed them to stay in Ordara, they then slowly influenced the politics of the place, until the Swordwrath went to war with the Archidons and Speartons at the same time, and pulled all troops from Ordara, the Oredorians then took over the town and declared Independence from Swordwrath, after Swordwrath ended the war with a victory, they then went to deal with the rebellious town, and found a organized defense greater than they expected by far, the Oredorians best the Swordwrath with ease, they were then nicknamed the "Order Rebels" due to their highly organized nature. The Oredorians then started to organize attacks on trade routes, cutting off much needed supplies for the Swordwrath, due to their recent war with the Speartons and Archidons, then winter came, which Oredor, or has it been in to be called, "Order". When Winter was over, both sides resumed War, although the Orderians had the advantage of knowing their mountain home better than the Swordwrath Military, which allowed them to launch guerrilla strikes, weaken the Swordwrath further, especially due to the fact that prisoners were used as kamikaze bombers during these raids. The war grew to a stalemate during the summer, when supplies rolled in for the Swordwrath, allowing them to keep a foothold in the mountains, the Orderians, as they now called themselves, launched the biggest assault yet, destroying the partly constructed fort, and routed the Swordwrath, later that month Order was granted it's Independence..... Later the Archidons launched an offensive aimed to greatly expanded their empire, fighting against the Swordwrath and various tribal communities, and The newly founded nation of Order, which responded with an offensive it's own, using only the clubs they overtook the Archidons in two weeks. They learned from the Archidons how to make bows, and use them, although the long bows were not obtainable, the short bow was much easier to make, and more common and the Orderians trained themselves how to use, through forced assistance from the Orderians the Archidons taught them how to shoot a bow, and how to aim. The Orderians then started the Assimilation of Nations, which was a 15 year long war, then started with the Swordwrath, and then easily conquered them, having fought them not long ago, they then they attacked the Speartons en masse, however the Speartons proved to be tough foes. The Speartons resisted every form of harassment from Order, they had to start using the Speartons families as kamikaze bombers, which then the war lasted 4 years, the Speartons then surrendered after they were 3/4 destroyed by Orderian Kamikaze raids, using their children and spouses, who had bombs strapped to their backs and rushed happily to their husbands and father's, only for them to die. The Orderians then marched on the Magikill, only to be ambushed by a combination of Swordwrath, Archidons, Speartons, and Magikill. The Orderians main Army was defeated that day, to the last man. They then were pushed back over a grueling 7 year period where many on both sides died, the combined force then sacked Order's Capital, Ordara. After they were defeated a peace treaty was drawn up with heavy penalties placed upon Order, first they were not allowed to have weapons, second they has to pay off all damage they caused, thirdly they had to let the other four nations waltz in whenever and take their stuff without penalties or punishment, and they said that it was "lenient". For 15 years the Orderians suffered because of their choices, being brutalized and often worse things happening to the small nation. However an exiled Spearton Noble decided that he wanted to control all Inamorta, but he couldn't any supporters among the strong nations, so he turned to Order, he trained them to use weapons in secret, he organized them, until they were ready..... The other nation's peoples were panicked, and quickly made up religions to stop the panick, although many did a poor job, those that survived prospered. Stick War 1 Finally, the Orderians were ready for expansion, on the king's order, then snuck into the Archidon Camp, however they saw them, and awoke their comrades, they then fought and easily overpowered the surprised Archidons. They then got the Archidons to reteach them how to shoot, and mass conscripted the Archidons into their army, and pushed forward. However they were ambushed along the way by some tribesmen, they mustered their forces, but not all at once, and the tribesmen followed some strange form of honor and sent a few at a time. This allowed the Orderians to fully muster their forces, and ultimately beat them off. They then Attacked the Swordwrath, with a application In Between Stick War 1 and 2 Stick War 2 Post Order-Chaos War Xifry's Timeline BoredUser231's Timeline The Birth of the Stickman (1 MYA) Somewhere around this time, a small group of Crawlers had begun forming small groups centred around survival and social groups, this went on for around 500,000 years, with various technological innovations happening in the timespan, including the discovery of fire, the invention of the wheel, and the club, the very first weapon ever created in all of Inamorta. The groups of Crawlers also evolved their front feet into hands, to allow for them to grab various tools easier, their tails also began to shrink to the point of them having no tail, and finally them losing their back fins and horns, and instead growing in height instead. This would culminate in the birth of Australopstickcus, otherwise known as the Proto-Stick, this species would be the base for all stickmen in the future. Stickmen in the north grew to tremendous heights, leading to the first few Giants. However, eventually their prey shrunk, so the Giants shrunk. In turn, Griffon the Great and the Omega Giant had become the last original Giants. The Birth of Society (450,000 BSW1) After the creation of bronze, the Stickman's mind only grew more, wanting more strong, and widely available metal. In turn, this would lead to the creation of Iron, a metal which could be found underground, was easy to smelt, and was far stronger than bronze. This eventually set the Stickman mind on a single thing: Weapons. They traded for them, developed new technologies for them, even going far enough to begin waging wars against each other for new weapons. Eventually, this led to the creation of the miner, a workforce which was designed to mine gold for money, which also led to royalty rankings, with whoever owned the most mines and the highest workforce being the king of that tribe. Finally, this lead to the birth of Order, the oldest nation in all of Inamorta, however, also being the weakest of all the nations at the time, as the Magikill, a nation which traded their iron for faith to Hephaestus, the god of Fire in return for spells and a more complicated weaponry system. Eventually, the time would come that Australopstickcus would split into several different species, in turn giving birth to the gene category known as Stickmo. The species which had these genes ranged from the the basic Stickmo Habilis to the modern stickman, Stickmo Sapien. However, it would take another 250,000 years for the modern stickman to emerge. Deep underground however, a group of beings emerged, each taking a form as one of the four elements of creation. They were able to fuse, transform and even shape the land of Inamorta. They were known as Stickmo Elementalis, otherwise known as the Elementals in common Orderian. The Timelines Split (???,??? BSW1) The time came that something had happened in one of the realities of Inamorta, and it had been deemed an anomaly by the other realities, causing a timeline split, scattering the realities of Inamorta all over the outerverse, never to be reunited. Timeline 1 "Timeline-641" (The Rise of The Order Empire) Death is Defeated for the First Time (250,000 BSW1) After the birth of Stickmo Sapien and Stickmo Elementalis, the two species worked together to destroy the original form of Death, which had taken control over a massive giant known as Arcanus, donning a massive mask to distinct itself from the other giants at the time. Death's soul was put into a crudely made scythe, which later redesigned itself as the years went by. Death would possess multiple people, across all of Inamorta, in turn gaining their abilities. Their influence was so powerful, it created a cult, leading to the birth of the Chaos Empire, a civilization so dangerous, that it could only be stopped by the combined force of every nation in Inamorta. Order Begins it's Attack (Stick War 1) Some time after a Swordwrath raid, Jadrion, Order's king, had snapped, saying that war be declared on any and every nation in Southern Inamorta. First to go down were the Archidons, then the Swordwrath, Speartons, Magikill and then finally the Giants. The nations gathered in the desert, where Arcanus, the only vessel of Death to survive their possession, was hidden until another, much smaller giant covered in stone would break out. It was only after they were greatly weakened did a lone Orderian Spearton named Hatheon ran to Arcanus, impaling their head and killing them. This was also the time when all of the surviving Stickmo Elementalis were locked up by Order, in the case they tried to attack them. Chaos Returns (Stick War 2) After Order's success in becoming the most powerful nation in Southern Inamorta, a rebellion had begun, forcing Order to take action. However, there was so much blood spilled in the battles that Medusa, one of Death's oldest disciples, was awakened among the chaos, awakening them and forcing all of Southern Inamorta to unite against the evil, surrounding Medusa and cornering her at her castle. Medusa was losing so badly, that they were forced to step in and help fight. However, this would be their final mistake, as they would be killed by the forces of Order. Order Is Destroyed (1 BTR) Some time in winter, a mysterious storm had arrived in Inamorta, sending everyone in Order in all directions. This ended up greatly weakening Order, even almost causing it to collapse entirely. It would take a year and the newly formed Technion Republic for Order to return to it's former glory. During this time, a group of stickmen had arrived by boat from Shocknia, the largest island north-east to Inamorta. On the boats were two nations, the aforementioned Technion and the energy blade users known as the Soulwrath. It was also at this time that the storm, now revealed to be a reborn Medusa, took control of the natives of Shocknia, turning them into the nation known as the Infected. Eventually, Medusa succeeded in giving Death a new vessel to possess, and destroying Order once again. Darkness fell onto Inamorta. Death is Destroyed (0 BTR) Around a year later, the remnants of Order, now teamed up with the escaped Elementals, created the nation Liberation, a nation which would avenge Order and destroy Corruption, the newly formed nation led by Death. After regaining support from the Technion and curing Hatheon, Liberation was able to successfully avenge Order and destroy Death. Liberation changed it's name to Order Ultima, in memory of what it used to be. Peace reigned in Inamorta once again. Timeline 2 "Timeline-231" (The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn) The Death of Unity (100,000 BSW1) After the madness that was The Beginning of Inamorta, the original nation, known as Unity formed. However, due to the nations stickmen being gifted knowledge of Kronos and his four children, some resorted to violence, killing hundreds upon thousands of stickmen. The ones which did survive however, began to split. With some learning Kronos' spells, some learning weaponry, and some practicing Kronos' original intentions. First, was the nation which practiced the intentions of Kronos' betrayal: To spread chaos and destruction to all of the universe. This nation would be banished from what was remaining of the somehow still intact Unity to the northern part of Inamorta, and would grow to hate all life that did not believe in their ideologies and those who stood against them. They would go on to enslave and torture countless creatures from Northern Inamorta, most notable being the natives of No Man's Land, which served as a border of the Northern and Southern parts of inamorta. Due to the corrupted Unitarians having gone north, Unity decided to change it's nation into what would later become the Order Empire. However, due to their practices of Kronos' original motives, it made them vulnerable to the other nations which had surfaced due to Kronos' influence. The Revolution (1 ASW2) Sometime after Order's victory against the other nations which had been abusing their powers and it's lifelong enemy Chaos, a series of disasters had began to happen that would ultimately lead to Order's people starting a revolution against it's king, Edwin. In the ensuing chaos, the queen and prince were sent west, where the people of Westwind would take care of the prince until he was ready to take back the Crown of Inamorta and reunite Inamorta under a single flag once again. This would also be the time when a massive "Storm" would ravage Order and only further it's damage. If anything were to happen that would even give the remains of Order even a glimpse of hope of pulling itself together, it would be a godsend.Category:Staff Approved Project Category:Order Category:Lore Articles